Mioré Family
The Mioré (May-OH-Ray) are a band of Zamorakian antagonists, though they tend to make friends with the good guys more often than the bad guys. Led by the Maéstro Serena Mioré, they have recovered from a five-year period of downtime after the eldest were killed off in battle. They currently reside in Catherby, but frequently visit White Wolf Mountain, Taverley, and North Falador Forest to train. They've disbanded and are left unorganized after the mysterious disappearance of the Maéstro. Background The Mioré have quite a history behind them, starting around the 2nd age. Beginning (Early 2nd Age) The earliest records of the Mioré family show that they were warriors and merchants, loyal to Zaros. They weren't like the many followers of Zaros who secretly resented him or didn't have much faith left in him anymore; they were solid, loyal Zarosian. Around this time about a third of the Mioré were merchants, another third were warriors, and the final third were both. They fought for Zaros's army and traded to become very wealthy. They were renowned in their community in Misthalin as being some of the best merchants around, having developed trade secrets like no others. At the time, the entire family was close-knit in Misthalin. Betrayal (Late 2nd Age) Around when conflict between Zamorak and Zaros was brewing, the Mioré were very developed and their talents were widely known. This was their prime time as they neared the 3rd age. However, when Zamorak betrayed Zaros and stole his powers as a god, over half of the family immediately began following Zamorak. Records do not detail or even vaguely reference at all why so many of them began following Zamorak. Influencing the God Wars (3rd Age) There are no known records of what part the Mioré played in the third age, but it is clear that they played a notable part in helping Zamorak after fights with each other calmed down. It is vaguely noted that they had an extreme influence on how the God Wars played out, and it was unknown by most. Trade Reputation (4th Age) After the God Wars had blown over, the Mioré were purely merchants. Few warriors still lived amongst them, but the ones that did never put their training to use. They were peaceful, living well amongst typical everyday Saradomnists because of their tolerance for them. They respected other religions as long as they didn't force their values upon the family. Their reputation as traders though still grew into the fourth age, and were the most well known traders of their time. Most traders feared the family for they were said to be so gifted in speech that they could convince you to sell them your stock of wares for half price, then make you buy it back for double the original price using clever, cunning tactics. Although it is unsure whether these are just blown-up stories spread amongst traders or this was fact, their reputation as traders still stood above all. Conflicts with the family had settled down, as it is believed that in the 3rd age there was much conflict between the Zamorakian and Zarosian Mioré. The Zarosians hid themselves from the rest of the world, likely living in Isolated villages in the middle of nowhere. The Downfall of the Mioré (Year 164, 5th Age) Five years from the current time, a Mioré historian dug up some very expensive, confidential, and top-secret records that noted the location of the Zarosian Mioré. They were hiding out in towns in the Kharidian Desert. Almost every Zamorakian Mioré, including the simple families, went to the desert to wipe out the Zarosians. The chaotic nature of Zamorakians was in the Mioré, and they were set on annihilating the entire family. Better equipped, better trained, and outnumbering the Zarosians, they were sure it'd be an easy in-and-out mission. But things went wrong. After traveling into the desert for a short time, they located a group of traveling Zarosians and chased them down to Pollnivneach. A brutal war broke out, and the Zarosians, unbeknownst to the Zamorakians, were trained in the arts of Ancient Magicks. Their spells were no match for the Zamorakians and their melee equipment, and so, the Zamorakians were entirely wiped out...or so they thought. The Zarosians, proud of themselves for having minimal amounts of casualties, didn't leave their homes in the desert to start living better lives. It's not known why, because without being tormented by their Zamorakian side, they'd have been better off living outside the desert, but they stayed there anyway. Surviving Zamorakians were entirely composed of teenagers and a few young adults. The well-trained elders continued to fight when they knew the battle was lost, an unidentified Mioré shouting a cry to the youngest generation to escape the battle and scatter off, keeping the family alive. The survivors lived on their own, and all of the ones have a story to tell about how they'd been living for the past five years. Reunion (Year 169, 5th Age) Five years after the battle, a particular Mioré by the name of Serena was always proud of her heritage. She was a family kind of girl, and she sure was a unique person. She traveled far and wide after the battle, and made many friends as she did so. She spread rumors of a reunion of her family in Catherby. Any normal survivor would do anything to find someone related to them once more, and so, the family flocked to Catherby. Current Time The Mioré have disbanded, and therefore are no longer holding onto any settlements, although they are still here; what is left of them, they're likely residing in Catherby. Final Statistics Homeworld • World 42 Clan Type • Family Land • Catherby, White Wolf Mountain, Taverley, North Falador Forest Leader • OMG Itz Emma Membercount • 10 Members Warcode • Conflict Brewing Alignment • Malevolent Chaotic Religion • Neutral Zamorakian All statistics are from the most recent data on the family, right before it was disbanded. The statistics are not upheld. Recruitment The Mioré are not recruiting members as they have disbanded. For any Mioré related lore information and/or questions regarding the family should be directed to OMG Itz Emma. Category:Mioré Family Category:Humans Category:Families Category:Zamorakian Category:Antagonist